


Existence

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [39]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They existed to avenge those they had loved, and that life can be a lonely one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

_  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

 

 _We_  are avengers; people seeking to right the wrongs that someone has committed against us. And this life was a lonely one, until we found each other. Until we found someone who truly understood and shared this existence with us. – _Uchiha Sasuke_  and  _Higurashi Kagome_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened, as he stared at the kunoichi walking away from them. His jaw fell open, and he felt even Sakura tense at his side in shock. "W-What did you just say?"

"I told you," the kunoichi hissed darkly, turning to glare at them, "I  _am_  an avenger, I have no time for friends and meaningless things that will only get in my way. I  _must_ become stronger, I  _must_. In doing so, I will one day be able to kill  _her_."

"H-Her?" Sakura stuttered, blinking rapidly. She glanced silently at the boy standing on her other side, narrowing his dark eyes. However, the response had triggered her curiosity, since she hadn't thought anyone could be so much like the silent boy standing beside her. Not in so many ways, at least.

The kunoichi lowered her head, and then raised her eyes so that they could see them. They spun much like the sharingan would; however they did not change like the sharingan would have. Instead silver and purple markings bleed into her deep blue eyes while the wheel continued to spin. "Kikyo," she whispered, "my  _sister._ " Then, she turned on her heel and walked away, her dark clothing flapping in the wind that blew around them.

"Oh my god," Sakura whispered under her breath.

"W-What the hell!" Naruto yelled, alerting many of the villagers to his presence. "S-She's just like… like  _you_!" His finger turned to the still silent boy standing near them, frowning deeper when he did so.

"No," the boy snapped. "We're not the same at all, Naruto."

"Like hell you aren't, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled back. "You both talk about killing your elder sibling, and you both claim that the only thing you can do is be an avenger! Tell me how that's not the same!"

"We're different," Sasuke growled. "Get over it, dobe."

Sakura blinked, and then brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "B-But… Sasuke-kun, she is…"

"Shut up," the boy snapped, glaring at them. His eyes flickered for a moment, chakra pumping through his body at a rapid pace. "Besides, what do  _you_  two know about me and her? _Nothing_."

Naruto was stunned at the way Sasuke spat the words out, as if they were covered in venom. He'd never heard Sasuke take such a defense to his actions or his life, and he stopped for a moment. That moment was long enough for Sasuke to turn away from them, probably glaring at the ground as he started walking.

Sakura watched him, knowing that he wouldn't say anything as he left. However, she found it ironic that he walked off in the opposite direction that the kunoichi had, his clothing flapping the same way. Their dark colors were so alike, and their very being seemed to stop everything for a single second as others wondered at their dark beauty. And, Sakura wished in that single instant that Sasuke would come to realize what she felt for him, but felt her heart crack because she knew that Sasuke wouldn't even consider it while searching for a way to defeat his brother.

Still, as she watched him, the image of the aloof kunoichi seemed to be walking with him. Her hair was the same color, though much longer in length, and blew off to the side as Sasuke's did. Her dark blue and black clothing was caught in the wind the same way Sasuke's shirt and white shorts were. They seemed to be so alike, that she almost couldn't pull them apart from one another, couldn't determine which was which, and that disturbed her. She'd never imagined that someone would have the same basic background as Sasuke, never.

Naruto scowled, before shouting, "Fine, leave, we don't need you anyway!" He then turned to the girl still watching Sasuke turn a corner, and scowled deeper. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can we go get ramen or somethin'? This is boring," he muttered.

Sakura twitched, "You… Naruto."

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"You're bored?" she asked. Seeing him nod, she hissed, "How can you think this is boring? It was something that only happens like… once in a lifetime!"

"So?"

"Agh, you're such an idiot!" Sakura stomped her foot.

As she walked away, Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey, Sakura, where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to leave me too!" He scampered after her, watching as she rushed down the opposite corner that Sasuke had taken. He hadn't known she could go that fast, but he suspected it had something to do with her anger as he tried to gain her attention.

* * *

"Idiots," a voice echoed into the trees.

The sound of some rustling leaves soon followed.

" _Friends_?" the voice scoffed. "I have no need of friends." The girl whom the voice belonged to lean further into her tree, pulling gently at the petals of the flower she'd found. With each that fluttered down toward the ground she counted the ways she could kill Kikyo, delighted that she was coming up with so many. She knew though, in her heart, that it would only take one for the elder to fall, and then she would be able to begin rebuilding what had been lost because of her. "I am Higurashi Kagome," she reminded herself while plucking another petal, "I have no time for anything other than becoming stronger."

She sighed, and then crushed the flower within her fingers. Turning her head to the side, she closed her eyes, and wondered on her life thus far. However, she didn't get very far, when she heard the faint sound of someone walking along the forest floor. She scowled, but knew that she did not own the forest, and others were allowed to go through it as they pleased. Besides, the village up ahead was not her own, she'd only traveled there on a rumor that Kikyo had traveled there, only to find it false. Not to mention those idiots that had thought she might be lost, needed someone to help her, and then decided they liked her enough that she should become their  _friend._

Ignoring the sound, she turned her thoughts inward once more. Kikyo had told her that their family had been worthless, not deserving of the life they continued to create with each babe that came into their little world. She'd told her the only reason she'd allowed her to live was because someone needed to feel the loss, and at the tender age of six she had been the perfect candidate, since Kikyo would not. Kikyo had then smirked at her a little, so different from the stoic sister she'd known, and told her to live her miserable little life running from her nightmare, Kikyo herself, because she held no hope of one day avenging the worthless souls she'd dispatched. She'd learned to hate her instantly, and now she was determined to prove Kikyo wrong, and avenge them, because at least she had loved them. Kikyo may not have, as she'd stated, but she had, and that was reason enough to become strong enough to defeat her.

Her closed eyes tightened, flashes of their last encounter flashing in her thoughts. She had just become a genin and gotten permission to leave her village in order to search for some way to become stronger. Their kage had realized instantly that she would not stop until she got her wish, and allowed it, agreeing to keep her out of the bingo book as a missing-nin. She'd only been ten, and she'd come across Kikyo, who'd looked at her as if she was not there. And after attacking her, she'd gotten her shoulder dislocated, her left arm broken, and a nice wound on her leg. She'd only survived because she'd managed to find a village close by, showed them the scroll her kage had given her, and they'd taken her to their medic-nins. She'd learned in that instant that she needed to become stronger, and the last two years had been spent training before she'd gone searching for rumors of her sister's whereabouts. Now, she was positive that she could come close to beating her, and if she didn't, she would either die trying or earn another day to try again.

She would  _not_  allow Kikyo to get away with killing her clan. She wouldn't.

"Why did you do that?"

Kagome looked down and found the silent boy from that pack of three staring up at her, glaring. She glared back, her blue eyes narrowing to slits. "What have I done now? I do not remember doing anything to you, though I admit that I may have done a few things in the last village."

"Why did you say you're an avenger; that you want to kill you sister?" he hissed.

"Because it is my life," she scoffed. "Do you have a problem with that, I'm sure some have lives worse than mine?"

"You're lying," he said.

"What?" she asked, anger gripping her.

"You're lying," he said again. "You're just one of those stupid fan girls that think they know everything about me. You're one of those that seem to think that if you're like me I'll take a liking to you. I'll tell you right that now that you're going to get your hopes crushed, because  _I_  am an avenger, and  _I_  have no time for meaningless things like girlfriends."

Her eyes narrowed even further. "You think I was lying, do you? You think that I would make up my life?" She slipped from the branch she was standing on, hitting the ground easily in front of him, her eyes flashing a bit more. "I watched my elder sister kill everyone that I loved, for she wounded me so that I could watch! As she told me," she mocked her sister's voice, "to watch the miserable lives they do not deserve come to an end."

"Liar," he growled.

She snorted, "I believe you're the one who is lying. I have had many men who seem to think that I am weak enough to fall pity to my emotions. I may be only going on thirteen, but I have many suitors who would call me such in order to make me angry. I have  _many_  from many villages that would wish to try to manipulate me until I am vulnerable to their advances and fall into their arms. How do I know that you're not the liar, liar?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," he spat.

"I am Higurashi Kagome," she returned.

"Higurashi?" he questioned, recognizing the name.

In the same moment, she narrowed her eyes, "You're a Uchiha?"

At the same time, they asked, "What?"

Kagome recovered quickly, watching the Uchiha silently. However, she twitched a little after a few moments, and then answered, "I am of the Higurashi Clan. My family has been dead for six years, and in that time I have been searching for a way to kill my elder sister, Kikyo.  _I_  am not a liar." She allowed her lip to twitch again, "If you know anything about my clan, you would know that we're not liars. We detest those who are."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew of the Uchiha Clan, destroyed by one Uchiha Itachi. They had been killed two years after her own clan, and she'd thought for a moment Kikyo may have gone completely mad, until she'd heard who the killer was. Her clan had not been as well known so far in the world, but they were known well enough that those who had heard talked behind her back each time she crossed their path, the Higurashi emblem on her back telling them instantly who she was.

"My existence is simple—"

Sasuke blinked, cursing at himself for not realizing what clan she'd been apart of in the first place. The Higurashi emblem was a silver orb with a thin white ring surrounding it, and inside the orb was the kanji shinu, death. That symbol  _was_  on her back, and he cursed at himself for not recognizing it instantly. His father had shaken his head for quite some time when they'd heard of their death, before he'd called them weak. He'd heard his father talking with his mother about how the alliance, since the Higurashi Clan would have come to Konohagakure if a marriage were arranged, could not be formed, thus losing a powerful ally for their village and their clan.

"—to train, to fight, and to avenge those who were lost when I could not help them." Kagome smirked, " _I_  have no time for a worthless boyfriend that would only get in my way when I am risking my life. Therefore, why would I try to lie about my family's death? I have no use for you or any other who may wish to obtain a way to father children with me, thus gaining a way to use my Kekkei Genkai for their own use, or someone searching for an entrance to my heart."

Sasuke scoffed, refusing to apologize for his mistake. "Why did you come to Konohagakure?"

"Did every Uchiha teach their children to have no manners?" she questioned, seeing him narrow his eyes further. She saw him open his mouth, but raised her hand quickly, answering his question, "I came because someone told me that Kikyo was either in or nearing Konoha. My purpose here is  _that_  simple."

"Why didn't you go to the Hokage first?" he demanded.

"I did," she said slowly. "Then, at her permission, I went to search Konoha, just as she'd told me I could. I believe she also sent out six ANBU to keep an eye out for Kikyo, she is a murder in the bingo book, after all."

"Why didn't you tell Naruto and Sakura that then?" he asked. "Why did you merely follow them until Naruto wanted to be your friend?"

"Weren't you walking with us, too?" she asked.

"Answer the question," he snapped. His eyes flashed, his emotions flaring, as a piece of him whispered that she understood him. Sure, it had happened at different times and in different places, but they had both had their entire clan destroyed by the one they'd thought they loved. Their elder sibling. Well, he wasn't sure if she'd loved her sister Kikyo, but from the pain that had flashed in her eyes he was sure he was correct.

"I do not wish to be interrogated at this moment, Uchiha," she replied. "Though I was side tracked by you and your little  _friends_ ," she spat out of the word as if it had no place in the world, "I still need to search for my sister. I still need to avenge my clan, and prove that my existence is not meaningless! Then, and only then can I begin to rebuild—"

"What a temper you now have. Tell me, did you learn it from that sensei you acquired, the one by the name of Sesshoumaru?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, turning toward the voice that echoed toward them. Standing not far away was a woman around the age of twenty, her eyes emotionless even as they reflected slight amusement. And, despite the age difference, she looked almost identical to Kagome, except for the straight hair, and the color of her eyes.

Kagome's voice gained an edge so sharp that it almost sounded evil and insane, "Kikyo."

The elder tilted her head slightly, "Hello… dearest little sister."

* * *

Sasuke watched, as again and again Kagome rushed toward her elder, rooted to his spot. And, the same result happened each time, for she was so easily knocked away before she could even land a blow. However, it did not take more than a few minutes for her to change her tactics, creating some type of clones, which circled Kikyo and gave her an opening. The elder moved, throwing a punch that would have surely broken something, but Kagome managed to evade the punch and jam her hand into her sister's stomach.

Kikyo coughed only once, a small dribble of blood slipping past her lips. "Ah," she chuckled, "I see you have finally mastered the Higurashi snake style. Amusing that it took you so long, when I had already mastered the snake and the crane by the time I was your age."

Kagome snapped, "Shut up," and swiped her hand upward.

Kikyo managed to laugh shortly, moving away from the attack. "Oh, this is certainly interesting. Two years and you have mastered the snake and the tiger, have you? I think I should feel jealous, dearest little sister."

Kagome's hand shot back, and her clones circled in closer. They attacked Kikyo, though the elder quickly began tossing them about like they were nothing. In fact, it seemed to Sasuke that she barely moved, merely throwing a few kicks and punches in order to destroy them. While it was happening, Kikyo's eyes beginning to spin rapidly, Kagome's hands made quick hand seals, and began to glow a deadly red, swirling much like Naruto's Rasengan.

"That as well," Kikyo stated. "That sensei pushed you hard."

"I told you to shut up!" Kagome roared, rushing forward. Her hand outstretched, the spinning red ball changing shape at the last instant. Her hand shot out like it had when she'd jabbed Kikyo before, in the snake style, the ball turning into a swirling spear extension.

Sasuke moved when Kikyo did, though barely, her hand grabbing ahold of Kagome's arm. A scream tore from the younger siblings lips as a crack echoed into the forest, her arm breaking. He didn't get very close when Kikyo noticed him, pulled Kagome close enough to whisper into her ear, and then stabbed her in the shoulder. It looked to have hit one of her chakra points, but he wasn't sure as she was lifted off her feet and slammed against him, sending them both backwards into a tree.

Kikyo pulled her cloak closer to her, the amusement in her eyes fading away as she watched Kagome struggle to rise. "Run forever, little sister. You will  _never_  be strong enough to kill me, and you will never avenge those worthless fools I killed. Your dream is meaningless—you may as well lay on your back and give birth so that I can have more worthless souls to dispatch." She gave a short, dark laugh, "You're nothing but a foolish little girl. Hatred is what you need, but you can never truly hate me. So run; run forever."

Kagome's eyes dropped, her hand clenching around her broken arm as Kikyo faded into the forest. Biting her lip, she screamed, " _YOU_  RUN, KIKYO! I  _WILL_  KILL YOU!  _I_   _WILL_  AVENGE THEM!" Laughter followed her statement, while she fell limply against the boy sitting underneath her. She gritted her teeth, a short sob escaping her chest, while she whispered, "M-My existence is not meaningless… I will avenge them. I-I  _hate_  you, Kikyo."

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey."

She opened her eyes a bit more, and allowed her vision to clear. She blinked against the hospital lighting, and turned her head a bit so that she was staring at the boy sitting next to her, staring blankly. Her body felt heavy, yet limp at the same time, and she hated feeling so weak. "Uchiha," she whispered, her voice rough and groggy.

Her eyes moved around the room, her neck feeling numb. From the look of the place it almost looked like someone had been living in there, and she was positive it wasn't her. Her eyes narrowed just a bit before returning to the Uchiha sitting silently at her side. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough," Sasuke smirked.

"Why?" she hissed. "I told you, I don't need anyone else. I am what I am, I will not change simply because someone wants me to."

"I never said I wanted you to change," Sasuke scowled.

"I do not need friends or lovers or boyfriends," she continued. "I need only myself. I need to be stronger… I wasn't strong enough."

"You're right," Sasuke nodded, standing up.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't need a boyfriend or lover," he nodded. "But everyone needs someone to understand. I understand you, and I have a feeling you'll understand me."

"We're not the same," she spat.

"No," he said, agreeing. "But we're close enough."

Kagome blinked at him, and then turned her head away. "Do what you wish."

Sasuke smirked again, "I planned on it."

A tear swept down her cheek. "Do you pity me?" she asked.

"No."

"Good," she smirked a bit. "Otherwise I would destroy your plan faster than you could blink. But I will allow you to do whatever you want, whether following me or training with my sensei and I, whatever you have on your mind, Uchiha. Do not get smug, though, for I'm only doing it because maybe you could help me kill Kikyo; help me become stronger in order to do so."

"And you can help me with Itachi."

She nodded, "Agreed. But you need to leave for a while."

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you going to try and escape?"

"No, I need to change so that  _I_  can escape this hospital," she shuddered. "I hate hospitals."

And surprising, Sasuke chuckled a bit under his breath before he did as she asked. However, Kagome watched him go, and sighed. She was an avenger, and she knew that he was as well, so maybe they could make each other a little happier. After all, she may not like to admit it, but she had been pretty lonely for a long time when she had no one who understood her existence.

_\--Fin_


End file.
